


i. do you really need a name

by witheredgrapefruit



Series: jihan and what they could be [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witheredgrapefruit/pseuds/witheredgrapefruit
Summary: “You’re getting chased by the police and you just jumped in my car and yelled drive, wtf man”





	

Jisoo’s parents love him so much and Jisoo does love them too but sometimes they can be too much. He’s now sitting at his apartment’s couch waiting for his parents to finish the rules about the car his father gifted him. He does understand that it’s a brand new car and he should be careful but it’s been 30 minutes since they started and he’s itching to drive his very own car. 

Jisoo just gave up; this won’t end for another 15 minutes. His roommate, Seungcheol, chuckles everytime he says ‘Yes mom’. Can’t blame him for that, Jisoo was really thrilled when his father told him he’s going to have a new car but he forgot how reprimanding they are.

“Bye mom, yes I will be careful not to land a scratch on it. Love you.” Jisoo said with much enthusiasm. 

“Done already?” Seungcheol asked him with a teasing tone.

“I thought it wouldn’t end. Anyway want to join me to test drive my car?” He asked him.

“Would love to but I have a date later.” Seungcheol told him.

“Again?” It was Seungcheol’s third date that week with a different person. He would really go out with all of the people at the university before graduating.

“Just go man, thought you wanna drive it so badly?” By now Seungcheol was pushing him out of the apartment.

“Okay man, bye.” Jisoo bid farewell to him.

;;;

Jisoo entered his brand new car and started to drive. Even if it is his first car, Jisoo can drive pretty well considering he was always the designated driver whenever Seungcheol become too drunk. After turning left to the main street he heard police sirens nearing the area. Paying no mind to it he unlocked the car doors to get out but even before he can get his whole body out, another body entered. 

Shocked with what’s happening Jisoo entered again and took a look at the stranger. “Damn he looks good”, Jisoo thought. He may looked for too long because the stranger is giving him a weird look. 

“DRIVE!” the intruder shouted at him and because of panic and confusion Jisoo drove away.

“Who are you and why are you in my car?” Jisoo finally thought to ask the stranger after regaining focus.

“I’m Jeonghan and the police are chasing me.” After Jeonghan said that, Jisoo stepped on the brake so fast. Thankfully the street was empty.

“What?” Jisoo asked him.

“I was wrongly accused okay? And the police are not the only one I’m running away from. Can you please just drive?” Jeonghan told him with an annoyed tone.

“Wow, he has the guts to command me in my own car. Why am I even following him?” Jisoo thought while driving again.

“Okay you might be confused right now-“ Jeonghan told him but he cut him off.

“You just thought of that? Really?” Jisoo fired at him.

“- so that’s why I’m telling you. No need to be sarcastic.” Jeonghan said with the annoyed tone, again. “So I broke up with my partner this afternoon, it’s not a serious relationship, and I didn’t know that he was such a psycho to call the police and tell them that I broke into his house and tried to assault him. He gave me a key to his house during the relationship though.” While listening to Jeonghan, Jisoo realized that they go to the same university. Seungcheol mentioned Jeonghan once and said that he was so gorgeous that he was Seungcheol’s rival from getting dates. He also told Jisoo that Jeonghan is a much bigger flirt than him.

Seungcheol was right, Jeonghan is indeed gorgeous. He has a bob cut that’s color black that goes well with his features. He also looks good in his oversized light brown hoodie. That sweater paw is also a plus point.

“Oh…” That was the only thing Jisoo managed to let out because he was deep in his thoughts and was focused in driving but, really, he was just blushing because Jeonghan looks so good.

“I wouldn’t really run away from the police if I want to talk this out with my previous partner but he’s such a psycho so all logical reasoning flew out of my head.” Jeonghan told him.

That’s when Jisoo realized that they’re in fact running away from the police. He heard the sirens getting nearer.

“Shit.” Jeonghan cussed. “Drive faster!” He shaked Jisoo’s shoulder. 

“I can’t drive faster and besides the traffic light just turned red. All of these other cars are in front of me.” Jisoo told him, although he did feel motivated by the minor skinship.

Through the side mirror Jisoo saw the police cars getting neared to them. 

“Fuck this.” Jeonghan cursed again.

Jisoo and Jeonghan braced themselves to be confronted by the police. But suddenly the police cars turned left to a street. 

“…”

“…”

“What just happened?” Jeonghan asked.

“Beats me, you’re the one they’re chasing.” Jisoo retorted. 

*ping*  
Jeinghan’s phone received a message. 

“It’s from my ex.” Jeonghan told Jisoo.

The red light turned green so Jisoo continued to drive.

“What did it say?” he asked.

“He never really called the police… He just did it so I won’t break up with him but since I ran away he felt sorry and that the sirens were really just a coincidence…” Jeonghan told Jisoo. 

“Good thing we’re not really running away from the police. If we were caught and my parents find out I would never hear the end of it. They would probably get the car away from me.” Jisoo told him.

“That won’t be good, I won’t be able to ride this car again. I mean, it would be troublesome to go to dates without this car right?” Jeonghan told him while smiling at him and ended it with a wink.

“Unbelievable, are you flirting with me right now? You don’t even know my name.” Jisoo told Jeonghan while laughing at the absurdity of what was happening. Just minutes ago this guy intruded in his car and now he is flirting with him.

“Do I really need it?” Jeonghan asked him with the same flirtatious tone.

“Of course, what would you call me while on our date?” In reality, Jisoo really likes it. When can you find a person this gorgeous flirting with you while driving around?

Jisoo pulled over.

“Okay then, what’s your name?” Jeonghan asked.

“I’m Jisoo and I supposedly helped you run away from the police.” Jisoo told him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! i wrote this oneshot back when seventeen was promoting pretty u so jeonghan's desc is still like that. also, this is my first story that i posted in a03 and it took me a reaaaally long time to convince myself to post this. hahahaha i apologize if it's not really well written but i hope you had a fun time giving time to this one shot, thank you!!!
> 
> ps. sorry if there were any grammar mistakes


End file.
